1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a medium cartridge comprising a plurality of record medium rolls, and a printer that uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known tape cartridges that comprise a plurality of tape rolls and are mounted to tape processors that perform predetermined processing on the tape and used. According to this tape processor (print label producing apparatus), a guide part (positioning pin) that guides a mounting direction of the tape cartridge (tape cassette) is provided so that the tape cartridge is mounted in a correct posture along the axial direction of the respective rolls by the user when mounted in a predetermined area (cassette mounting part).
Nevertheless, according to the prior art, it is difficult to prevent the user from mistakenly mounting the tape cartridge in an improper posture (in which the guide function by the guide part does not work). As a result, it is difficult to suppress a decrease in the durability of the tape cartridge or apparatus side caused by impact and interference sustained during mounting.